1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a cap seal for an applicator configured to hold and dispense a product from the applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic products have been sold in applicators having a hollow portion, from which the product is dispensed through the hollow portion by a dispensing mechanism controlled by the user. One example of this type of applicator is a liquid lip dispensing pen. When not in use, a cover can be placed over the applicator to enclose the dispensing end of the applicator and thereby reduce undesired dispensing as well as to reduce scratches or other damage to the applicator.
However, merely providing a cover over the applicator will not necessarily prevent the product from being dispensed from the applicator. For example, if the product has a low viscosity, the product can flow through the dispensing holes contained in the applicator and become trapped in the cover. As such, when the user removes the cover, the product could spill out onto the user, their clothes, the dispensing end of the applicator, or other undesirable locations. In addition to losing at least a portion of the product due to the spill, the remainder of the product could dry out due to exposure with the environment. This of course, can lead to an unacceptable product for the user.